Several projects concerning cells in culture and dividing marine eggs will be undertaken. In tissue culture, a detailed comparison will be made of the morphological effects of cholera toxin on CHO cells comparing them to effects on an adrenal tumor line. CHO cells respond to toxin by great elongation, an effect due to stimulation of the adenyl cyclase in the membrane. Adrenal tumor show exactly the opposite effect: they round up in cholera toxin. We will examine the adrenal line to see if CAMP has the same effects, if microtubules are changes and if membranes can be isolated from these cells in normal and treated cultures as they can in CHO cells. We will then examine states of phosphorylation of the membrances to see where the earliest effects of CAMP may occur. This work is in progress with CHO cells. We have succeeded in mass isolating temperature sensitive mitotic apparatuses (MAs) of sea urchin and clam cells. We have been able to obtain tubulin from these MAs which will polymerize in the test tube. We are continuing to analyze this material. We also succeeded in incorporating chick brain tubulin in MA remants of clam eggs so that the birefringence is restored. We will attempt to get in vitro movement of chromosomes in isolated MAs and those with exogenous tubulin replacing native tubulin.